Jamais en vain
by Nat2
Summary: Comme beaucoup d'autres l'ont fait et le feront encore, voici une version alternative de la fin de ME3. En beaucoup plus optimiste. Bourré de spoilers, évidemment. Femshep/Kaidan, mais avec une apparition de quasiment tout le monde.


Une fanfiction ultra-spoiler sur la fin de ME3, parce que comme de nombreux fans de la série, j'ai été très déçue par la conclusion de la trilogie et le sort de Shepard. Donc voici ma version, comment ça aurait dû être pour que je sois contente et que je ne pleure pas comme une madeleine une fois arrivé le générique de fin. XD En gros je fais une petite catharsis pour me remettre du gros chagrin. En espérant que ça vous plaise aussi !

.

**Jamais en vain**

**.  
><strong>

Alors c'était ça, mourir. A la fois aussi terrifiant qu'elle l'avait imaginé, et rassurant. Après tout elle s'y était préparée depuis l'arrivée des Moissonneurs. Ce serait sûrement bientôt fini, non ? A moins que la mort physique ne fût que la première étape d'un tourment sans fin. Elle devrait le savoir, elle était déjà morte une fois. Mais elle n'en gardait aucun souvenir hormis la panique et la suffocation insupportable de ses derniers instants. Allait-elle passer le reste de l'éternité dans des limbes sans limites, à errer dans un bois lugubre et entourée d'ombres qu'elle ne pourrait jamais approcher ? Son esprit était-il voué à la solitude, à la démence éternelle, à chasser un petit garçon qui était devenu une icône de son impuissance et de ses peurs, son univers entier ? Tourner en rond, sans fin, sans but.

_Par pitié, non…_

"Shepard !"

_Non… Plutôt le néant, l'arrêt total de l'existence, l'absence de conscience. Pitié._

"Shepard."

_Pitié ! Taisez ces voix et laissez-moi en paix ! Je le mérite ! Je me suis battue jusqu'au bout, j'ai tout sacrifié, TOUT ! Même mon âme._

"Shepard ?"

_Laissez-moi mourir. Juste… mourir pour de bon. Oublier les visages et la douleur de devoir les laisser derrière moi. Kaidan. Pardon pour la peine que je vous inflige encore. J'aurais voulu survivre, pour vous. Rien que pour vous et l'avenir que nous aurions enfin pu avoir._

"Le cycle est infini."

La jeune voix cognait contre ses tympans, avec la patience d'un parent envers son enfant. Ironique.

"Vous ne pouvez rien faire, à part peut-être nous rejoindre."

_Jamais ! Je vous ai détruits… et avec vous tout espoir d'union entre les races qui venaient enfin de se trouver…_

"Nous ne mourons pas. Nous reviendrons fatalement. Un jour ou l'autre."

Alors le désespoir s'empara d'elle, presque aussi poignant que le sentiment d'injustice et le chagrin écrasant d'avoir tout perdu.

"Shepard, allez…"

Le temps n'existait pas, et pourtant il semblait figé pendant que le reste, quoi que ce fût, passait autour d'elle en accéléré.

"Shepard, battez-vous."

_Je me suis assez battue, jusqu'au bout de mes toutes dernières forces. Toute ma vie._

"Ne me laissez pas."

_Kaidan ? _Non. Kaidan était à Londres. Sûrement mort lui aussi. Elle ne l'avait pas vu parmi les cadavres devant le rayon, mais s'il avait pu bouger, il l'aurait suivie comme l'avait fait Anderson.

"Vous êtes arrivée si loin."

Et même si cette voix ressemblait tellement à celle du major, elle ne pouvait pas lui appartenir. Maintenant encore, les Moissonneurs la harcelaient.

"Shepard…"

Un sanglot lui déchira la gorge, et son univers brumeux ne fut plus que douleur. Pourquoi, comment souffrir autant alors qu'elle était morte ? Le Catalyseur la contrôlait-il ? Etait-elle utilisée par le Creuset en ce moment même ? Alors elle se ferma à l'extérieur, si extérieur il y avait, et se força à chasser les images de destruction en essayant de se représenter la galaxie qu'elle venait de condamner à un avenir sans technologie. Des mondes sauvages et verdoyants, des arbres sains et des vallées parcourues de ruisseaux, à perte de vue.

"Hé, Shepard."

Joker serait forcément en vie, mais il serait obligé de quitter le Normandy, à présent incapable de voler. Il sortirait de la carlingue, une main rajustant sa casquette, et irait admirer le spectacle en boitillant.

"Quoi de neuf, Shep ?"

Kasumi se serait peut-être faufilée dans le vaisseau avant la bataille et le suivrait dehors, accompagnée de Garrus, et de Tali. Bon sang, Tali… Comment allait-elle survivre loin de la Flotte Nomade, sans technologie ? Il était trop tard pour y penser. La Tali qu'elle imaginait retirait son masque comme elle l'avait fait sur Rannoch et lui souriait.

"Shepard. Vas Normandy. Mon capitaine. Nous sommes tous là."

Tous ? Si seulement c'était possible… Tournant la tête vers le soleil, elle fut éblouie et la douleur revint, mais elle parvint cette fois à l'identifier. La scène paradisiaque disparut et ce fut le noir. Elle avait terriblement mal au côté gauche et son sang battait péniblement à l'intérieur de son crâne, bourdonnait et brouillait les sons autour d'elle. Elle repéra vaguement des bruits de machine, mais c'était impossible, plus maintenant. A moins d'avoir échoué.

_Nooon…!_

La plainte déchirante qui lui échappa sonnait comme le râle d'agonie d'un animal blessé, et une main enserra la sienne.

-Shepard ? Commandant ?

La voix… Elle la connaissait mais elle ne pouvait pas être réelle.

-Serrez ma main si vous m'entendez.

Elle serra. Une exclamation soulagée et une nouvelle pression sur ses doigts lui répondirent. Elle eut l'impression de verser des larmes.

Docteur Chakwas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>-Shepard ?<p>

Cette fois il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir, ce ne pouvait pas être le fruit de son imagination. Elle n'était pas seule et elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait survécu. Ses sens se remettaient progressivement et elle prenait un peu plus conscience de son environnement immédiat, jour après jour. D'abord les draps, le matelas dur d'un lit d'hôpital. Les bruits d'appareils qu'elle ne concevait toujours pas. Et les voix. Elles n'étaient pas là sans cesse à la façon de ses cauchemars, mais elles lui parvenaient parfois comme depuis l'autre côté d'une porte, et d'autres fois elles étaient juste à côté d'elle. Comme maintenant.

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, elle se rappela comment ouvrir les yeux et força sur ses paupières pour les soulever. Sans les implants de Cerberus, elle aurait sûrement été aveuglée au premier coup d'œil, mais ils firent leur travail et elle put rapidement discerner des formes floues et des couleurs. Dont du bleu. Qui lui souriait.

-Liara ?

Sa propre voix lui était étrangère. Rauque et usée.

-Shepard, enfin ! Par la déesse, vous nous avez fait peur ! Tenez, prenez un peu de glace pour votre gorge.

Le commandant leva faiblement la main pour refuser, malgré la soif qui la tenaillait soudain.

-Où… où on est ? grogna-t-elle.

Liara T'Soni quitta son champ de vision et se déplaça vers le côté gauche du lit.

-Sur la Citadelle. Voyez par vous-même.

Une grande baie vitrée occupait tout le mur de la chambre et elle reconnut la vue qu'elle avait pu observer longuement quelque temps plus tôt, au chevet de Kaidan Alenko après l'attaque sur Mars. Quelque chose clochait dans le décor mais Shepard ne parvenait pas à voir quoi. Tout ce qu'elle en déduisait, c'est que finalement cela devait être encore un coup des Moissonneurs. Une manipulation de l'esprit.

-Shepard ?

Liara l'observait avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

-Rien de tout cela n'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? articula lentement Shepard, le regard éteint.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-La vraie Liara est morte, pas vrai ?

La jeune Asari haussa les sourcils et sembla peinée.

-Morte ? Pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes… elle est tombée avant d'atteindre le rayon.

-En effet, admit Liara en s'approchant du bord du lit. J'ai été blessée au moment d'une explosion. Sonnée, pour être précise. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, tout était fini.

Shepard serra les poings sur les draps.

-Mais je suis bel et bien vivante, termina l'Asari d'une voix douce. Comme vous.

-Alors pourquoi n'en portez-vous aucune marque ? interrogea Shepard avec plus d'agressivité qu'elle ne s'en serait cru capable.

A ce ton Liara baissa les yeux et murmura avec hésitation :

-Ce n'est plus aussi récent que ça. Deux mois se sont écoulés. Il… il vaudrait mieux que j'appelle le docteur Chakwas. Maintenant que vous êtes réveillée elle voudra certainement vous examiner.

Shepard braqua son regard sur la baie vitrée sans prêter attention au départ silencieux de l'Asari, essayant de détailler le paysage pour trouver la faille dans cette illusion autrement parfaite. La porte se rouvrit avec un chuintement, se referma. Le silence dura un long moment, pour être finalement brisé par un mot qui ébranla le commandant.

-Bonjour.

Shepard tourna brusquement la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, la gorge déjà nouée. Kaidan Alenko se tenait là, et bon sang il avait vraiment l'air réel. Il ne bougeait pas, son regard fatigué contemplant la jeune femme avec une expression qui oscillait entre le soulagement, la colère et la joie. Puis il fit un pas vers elle.

-Y a comme une impression de déjà vu, hein ? fit-il avant d'aller se poster à côté du lit. Sauf que les rôles étaient inversés, la dernière fois.

Shepard repoussa vivement les draps et s'assit pour lui attraper la main, la serra entre les siennes sans réaliser à quel point son étreinte était faible et tremblante. Le major, lui, n'y fut pas insensible.

-Eh, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant et enserrant les mains de Shepard dans les siennes. Doucement, vous êtes encore mal en point.

-Kaidan. Je ne comprends rien. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez là ? Comment tous ces appareils peuvent-ils fonctionner ? J'ai… Je me suis servie du Creuset pour tout détruire.

-Détruire la technologie ? C'est donc à ça que ça servait ?

-Que ça pouvait servir. Entre autres.

Elle baissa les yeux vers leurs mains enlacées.

-Alors j'ai vraiment échoué ? demanda-t-elle. Les Moissonneurs sont encore là dehors, à semer la mort ? Mais…

-Shepard, l'interrompit Alenko. Hé. Hé, ne vous agitez pas, sinon Chakwas aura ma peau. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour répondre à vos questions. Mais nous avons arrêté les Moissonneurs. De ce côté-là vous pouvez être tranquille.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment je suis arrivée là ?

-Je peux vous répéter ce qu'on m'a raconté. Moi, j'étais à Londres avec les deux jambes brisées. Au moment où vous avez actionné le Creuset, il y a eu une énorme décharge magnétique qui a parcouru la Terre entière avant de se répandre dans le reste du système solaire. Tout ce qui était électrique ou électronique a immédiatement cessé de fonctionner. J'ai moi-même perdu connaissance un moment à cause de mes implants. Alors les armées au sol en ont profité pour achever les Moissonneurs inactifs. Entre temps, l'impulsion du Creuset est passée par le relais cosmodésique qui l'a transmise à tous les autres. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est comme si toute la galaxie avait connu un black-out général en même temps. Mais on n'en est pas sûr, on n'a pas encore réussi à rétablir l'Extranet.

-Alors… les relais sont encore actifs ?

Alenko lui caressa le dos de la main avec le pouce.

-Non, répondit-il. Mais ils ne sont pas détruits non plus. Juste… éteints. Les scientifiques des races conciliennes travaillent pour les rétablir mais comme c'est la première fois qu'ils peuvent s'en approcher, ça leur prend du temps. Ce qu'ils ont fait sur le Creuset les a familiarisés avec les technologies anciennes, alors ils sont plutôt optimistes. Relancer les machines de base et les vaisseaux, c'était la partie facile.

-Et les Geth ?

-Morts. Ou tout comme. Mais Tali s'est mis en tête de les réactiver. Je doute que les autres Quariens la soutiennent, mais après ce que les Geth ont sacrifié pour aider la Terre, ils auront d'autres voix de leur côté.

-Qu'en est-il de IDA ?

Alenko pencha brièvement la tête sur le côté et Shepard eut immédiatement sa réponse. Il ne voulait pas l'accabler, mais il ne lui mentirait pas non plus. Leur brillante intelligence artificielle, l'âme du Normandy et le grand amour de Joker, n'était plus.

-Je l'ai tuée, comprit Shepard. Joker doit en être malade.

-Joker sait que vous avez fait ce que vous deviez, affirma le major avec conviction. Et puis rien ne dit qu'elle ne pourra pas être réparée. Cerberus aura forcément laissé des infos qu'on pourra exploiter.

Shepard ferma les yeux. Cerberus. L'Homme Trouble. Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier son visage rongé par les implants des Moissonneurs, son discours fanatique. Sa mort. La réalisation qu'il ne lui avait jamais menti. Si les Moissonneurs avaient déformé la vérité en affirmant que les détruire reviendrait à anéantir toutes les chances d'avenir des races mortelles, l'Homme Trouble, lui, n'avait cherché qu'à préserver la vie. Il n'aurait pas dû les écouter, mais après tout, Shepard elle-même avait failli céder. Elle se revoyait au sommet du Catalyseur, ensanglantée, à bout de force, au désespoir de sauver les siens. Elle repensait à son incertitude et à sa terreur à l'idée de faire le mauvais choix, de ne pas être à la hauteur.

-Shepard ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux sur Kaidan Alenko et ne sut quels mots choisir pour lui expliquer tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

-J'ai cru mourir. Encore une fois, se contenta de dire le commandant.

Le jeune major plissa le front avec tristesse, ses yeux marron compatissants.

-Personne ne devrait avoir à vivre ce que vous avez enduré, murmura-t-il. C'est une chance que le Catalyseur se soit trouvé à bord de la Citadelle, sinon personne n'aurait pu vous retrouver à temps ni vous apporter les soins nécessaires.

Il grimaça à cette seule idée.

-C'est le commandant Bailey qui vous a sortie des décombres, l'informa-t-il.

-Les décombres ? Comment ça ? Tout ça est… un peu flou.

-La Citadelle est une station spatiale, éclaircit Alenko. La décharge du Creuset l'a complètement déglinguée. A un moment on a cru qu'elle allait s'écraser sur la Terre, mais heureusement elle était assez loin pour ne pas être prise dans l'attraction terrestre. D'ailleurs ça a laissé quelques traces, on le voit un peu d'ici.

Il tendit un index vers la baie vitrée, et Shepard comprit enfin, avec un soulagement infini, ce qui l'avait dérangée dans le panorama. Deux des bras de la Citadelle s'étaient ouverts à des angles différents et rendaient le paysage asymétrique.

-Alors…, commença-t-elle. On a bel et bien vaincu les Moissonneurs ? Et… on est vivants ?

-On dirait que vous en doutiez, Shepard, sourit Alenko.

Son sourire vacilla lorsque apparurent les larmes dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

-J'ai eu…, souffla-t-elle. Tellement de peine, Kaidan.

-De la peine ?

Gardant précieusement les mains de Shepard dans l'une des siennes, il posa doucement l'autre sur la joue du commandant.

-A l'idée de vous laisser seul une fois encore, finit-elle. Notre dernière conversation me hantait à chaque pas. Le… besoin de retrouver ma place entre vos bras.

-Shepard…, fut tout ce que Kaidan parvint à répondre avant de l'enlacer avec tendresse. Vous savez, le mois qui s'est écoulé avant que le Normandy puisse voler à nouveau a été le plus long de toute ma vie. Ne pas savoir ce qui vous était arrivé, c'était une vraie torture.

Elle passa les bras autour du cou d'Alenko et se colla étroitement à lui, respirant l'odeur enivrante de sa peau, sentant les battements de son cœur contre elle, et soudain l'univers tournait à nouveau.

-On va arrêter ce genre de trucs à l'avenir, d'accord ? fit-elle sans s'éloigner d'un millimètre.

-Quoi ? Vous voulez dire sauver la galaxie ou frôler la mort ?

-Toutes ces conneries, sourit-elle. J'en ai ma claque. Maintenant je bouge pas de là où je suis.

Alenko eut un petit rire et la serra de plus belle.

-A vos ordres, madame.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Donc pour cette première partie, Shepard revenait à elle après avoir utilisé le Creuset avec succès. Le véritable épilogue arrive avec le chapitre deux.<p> 


End file.
